


Bites

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naesala and Lillia make the most of fangs and blood-sucking tendencies.  March 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bites

There were good things about being an inhuman, blood-sucking creature of the night, and then there were bad things.

No one had bothered to tell Naesala this beforehand, of course. In fact, he didn’t know if he or she had told him anything. (Guiltily, he recalled that his mother had warned him about getting drunk for this very reason, albeit minus the sudden case of fangs and a thirst for blood.)

He’d been one of the lucky ones. He’d been able to go on unliving the life he’d had before with only a few the wiser. Somehow he doubted that Reyson or Nealuchi would take it very well…

He hadn’t really thought Lillia would take it very well, either, even if he had broken it to her less suddenly. But she had accepted it and tried to help, and it was because of her that he was able to unlive more-or-less normally.

Everyone needed a friend who was accepting, self-sacrificial, and delicious.

They had an arrangement. Naesala would feed on her every so often, and that would be enough to keep him healthy. Lillia… Lillia got to be fed on.

(He read in a book he found once - the only real source of information he ever had, since he never met any others of his ‘kind’ - that a vampire bite induces pleasure on par with sexual intercourse. Judging from Lillia’s reaction to it, this was probably true. He also read that virgins taste better than those with experience - and that was probably true as well.)

That was the good part.

The bad part was that being an inhuman, blood-sucking creature of the night caused guilt trips like you wouldn’t believe.

He hadn’t wanted to bring Lillia into it. He’d made a stupid mistake and paid for it himself. But when she found him that day, he was starving, and afterwards - well, when someone finds you barely strong enough to stand and not only saves you, but offers you a way to keep yourself ‘alive’ in the future, you take it.

How long had it been? Almost a year now?

Hmm…  


* * *

  
“Hello, Lillia.”

“Naesala!”

After she shut the door behind her, Lillia smiled and pecked him on the cheek. _Just like she’s done almost every day for the past year. Even after all this, she’s still so innocent. I don’t think she even knows why I called her in…_

Naesala motioned for her to take a seat; she climbed onto the bed next to him. “Do you remember what day today is, Lillia?”

“Of course I do!” she chirped. “I found you that day. By the way, are you hungry now? It’s been a while…”

He nodded, but shook his head when she moved to offer him her neck. “I’m fine, thank you. It’s better that I stay a little hungry for right now.” When she raised an eyebrow, he continued, “I want to thank you, Lillia.”

She blinked at him. “You’re welcome.”

He chuckled. “No, that won’t do. I need to thank you properly.”

Naesala kissed her.

She was warm, and soft, and all the things she’d always been. And she trusted him enough to lean into the kiss, and to open her mouth when his tongue pressed against her closed lips.

And she wanted him. There was never any question about that.

His lips moved down to the side of her neck, but he didn’t bite. Instead he kissed her there too, as if his lips could make the scars disappear. (Even if they couldn’t, he certainly didn’t mind trying.)

“If you want to stop now…” he murmured, fingering the soft silk of her dress.

Lillia shook her head. “I…want this.”

That was all he needed to hear. With her dress unlaced soon after, he moved down, running fingers and tongue and lips over every inch of bare skin. She was so _warm_ \- or was it that he was cold?

It didn’t matter either way. Lillia shivered and moaned under his touch, begging for more. He obliged, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and caressing the other.

At that point he wouldn’t have been surprised if she reached climax. His hand moved under the waistband of her undergarments and found her clit, stroking it gently.

It could have been five seconds or five minutes until she came; Naesala couldn’t have told the difference. She fell limp against the bed, breathing heavily.

Leisurely, he began to rub her clit again, before she’d fully recovered from her climax. This time, he added his teeth, skimming lightly over the surface of her skin… and then biting down.

He didn’t need to drink very much - he was doing this for her pleasure, not as his snack, and taking too much would just wear her out. Even so, he was amazed at how quickly she reached orgasm again from just this and his fingers.

“N-Naesala…!”

He looked up to see her flushed and panting, pleasure obviously flooding every inch of her. Her eyes were shut tightly, her legs were spread, and her chest was heaving.

She was beautiful.

He was so enraptured with the sight that he didn’t notice her hand until it had unbuttoned his trousers and began pulling off his undergarments. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he finished pulling off her own undergarments and moved himself over her.

She was warm and tight, and she winced in pain when her barrier was broken but a well-timed bite could distract her from that easily enough. Soon it became not a question of _how long_ but of _how many_. (He’d lost all sense of time long ago, anyway.)

When Naesala finally came, after what seemed like her fifteenth climax, they lay together, exhausted.

“You’re welcome,” Lillia said brightly, lifting her head to look at him.

He chuckled and kissed her lips lightly.

“I think,” she replied slowly, “that we should feed you like this every time.”

The next time he fed she didn’t taste so sweet, but he could taste a bit of himself, and that was just as good.


End file.
